The Twin Steeles: Dull and Bright
by NightWolfZilvia
Summary: What ever happened to Steele after Nome 1925? Well, let's just say it's not good for our friend Balto and his future kids and their kids. (NOTE: If you haven't read Dingo's Tale I, II, and III, read those before this story, you can get a better understanding of what is going on when this story is finished)
1. Prologue

The Twin Steeles

Dull and Bright

March 11, 1925 10:00 p.m.

Talkeetna, Alaska

PROLOGUE: The Dull Shines

2 months after the events in Nome, Steele found himself abandoned and forgotten, his crimes never prosecuted, no soul in Nome or Nenana would come near him or love him. He sought refuge, and revenge against the person who robbed him of his fame, and dignity amongst other things. He needed a partner however, someone just like him, someone like a _phantom…_

 _A/N: Surprise guys! The prologue of a new story, I figured since we have stayed on the good side of things, I figured why not have a little back-story on our villain behind our ENTIRE series, Grey Steele. But, only one problem, I have two stories on my hand now! So, along with KodiWolf321, we will complete this story and give a better understanding of it! Anyways, see you guys in the first chapter and Chapter III of Dingo's Tale III!_


	2. Chapter I

The Twin Steeles

Dull and Bright

March 11, 1925 10:01 p.m.

Talkeetna, Alaska

Chapter I: My Very Own Phantom

The night was cold, he was forgotten, but never forgiven for his crimes. The day would come when he would have his revenge on the one who stole his fame and dignity, and that day was today, March 11, 1925.

"*sniffle* How did all of this happen? I had fame, friends, a job, but now, all of Nome wants my head. But I won't let them have it, instead, I'll have _his,_ the one who stole everything from me!" Steele shouted in anger. Steele heard steps behind him, and quickly turned around, "Who's there?" Steele asked, "You don't know me, but I sure do know you _Mister steele."_ The dark voice said, "Come into the moonlight, I can't see you!" Steele demanded, "Oh alright." The dark voice said, walking into the light. "If I'm losing it you had better tell me! You look exactly like me! Who are you?" Steele demanded again. "I am whoever you want me to be, just say a name and I'll stick with it, I'm your phantom in a sense." The figure said. "My very own phantom huh? Well, if you're going to be my phantom, you'll need to go by Steele just like me, but your codename will from now on be Grey Steele, which is who I'll refer to you as." Steele said. "Well if you say so, now I hear you've gotten into a sea of trouble over the last two months and thought you might need some help." Grey Steele said. "That'd be correct, but how do you…." "Say no more, I know all about you, where you're from, what you do, and even your parents." Grey Steele said. "That's sneaky, and ever so creepy, I love it." Steele said with a smile. "I'm glad, I can do many things, I can act as an Assassin, a thief, a kidnapper, a rapist, whatever job you may give me, I can do, that's what I'm here for after all." Grey Steele said. "Well then, I think me and you are going to get along just fine." Steele said with an evil laugh, Grey Steele doing the same. "Now, how can you help me?" Steele asked, "As I said, I'm your phantom, I can do anything, making it seem like you did it, but, I cannot be in the same place at the same time as you." Grey Steele said, "We can work with that, now, we need to take care of a certain few first, but we have to make this plan work, and it'll take years before it's complete, even after I die, I want you to continue our generation, and there's a certain girl who I need to do that to, but we have to be patient for the right time." Steele said, "I can wait forever, I'm a normal dog like you, I'll eventually die, but when I do, that's up to you." Grey Steele said, "Up to me? I'm confused." Steele said, "I mean you can kill me when you please with one simple command, die." Grey Steele said, "That's weird, who sent you?" Steele asked, "Sent by a very special person, you'll figure it out sooner or later, now what does this plan consist of?" Grey Steele asked, "Well, we have to wait until Balto has children, then we kidnap a few of them and hold them hostage along with his mate, Jenna, and that's what you'll do, and once you have her, I want you to fill her with your seed and then we'll have to wait and see what happens then." Steele said, "An extensive plan lasting for generations, I like it, and now how long do we wait?" Grey Steele asked, "We wait until Balto and Jenna have children, which should be in a few months, so for now we need to start gathering others to help with this plot." Steele said, Grey Steele agreed and the two left for town, who knows who they will reveal as the masterminds behind this story?

 _Be ready, although I don't think you will be….._

 _A/N Well guys, so far this story is going to end up delayed since I can't really do much with it set in 1925, so I need to finish Dingo's Tale III first, along with all of the other stories and get the Collection of Tales released along with the rest of the timeline, so for now, sit tight and we'll have more stories out leading back to the events of this story, I just have to have it figured out first._


End file.
